


Perfect

by Marques_Keon



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marques_Keon/pseuds/Marques_Keon
Summary: Buffy recieves a rap apology from T.J, but she feels he has an ulterior motive as to why he’s become so nice, and she thinks her best friend, Cyrus has a lot to do with it.





	Perfect

Perfect (A Tyrus Fic)

I found a love for me!

T.J Kippen smiles as he mustered up the courage to finally admit his wrongs to Buffy in a sincere rap apology. He looked to Cyrus, as he gave him a smile, and Cyrus nodded for him to continue.

“Are we good?” TJ asked Buffy hopefully.

“Yeah, we’re good.”

T.J smiles brightly.

“Great. I guess I’ll see you around then.” He said as he started to walk away, but not before he caught one last glimpse at Cyrus, looking back.

And it hit him full force, and his heart started beating erratically. He smiled gently at the boy, who seemed pretty stunned about the whole ordeal.

“You think you know someone, and then you don’t.” Buffy stared.

“You think? You should see what’s going on in my head.” Cyrus said as he watched T.J turn back around and walk away.

Darling just dive right in, follow my lead.

“Cyrus? What the heck was that?”

“I don’t know, but I’m pretty amazed.” Cyrus said sleepily.

Buffy glanced at him, and back towards T.Js retreating figure.

“I think that apology was more for you, than for me.” 

Cyrus looked up at Buffy.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think he would’ve done it, if it hadn’t been for you, Cy. I think there’s more to it, and I’m gonna find out just what that is.”

Cyrus groaned.

“No, Buffy. Let it be. We can all be friends now.” 

“But that’s the thing. I don’t think he just wants to be friends with you. I think he likes you.”

Cyrus laughed incredulously.  
“T.J Kippen? Likes me? That’s a good laugh.” Cyrus said as he started to retreat back into the school, before being stopped by Buffy grabbing his arm.

I found a boy, beautiful and sweet.

“Come on, Cyrus. Think about it. The muffin, the swing set is basically your place, and not to mention he’s always smiling around his Underdog.” Buffy teases.

Cyrus contemplated whether Buffy’s accusation were accurate. They kind of were, but Cyrus didn’t see T.J as a person that would be into other boys. 

He sighed.

“Okay. Your point?” Cyrus asked.

“You just proved it.” Buffy smiles knowingly.

Cyrus looked confused now.

“Proved what?”

“That maybe, just maybe you might like him back.”

He just stared at Buffy, then to the ground, and back at her sheepishly.

“Oh my gosh, you do, don’t you?”

Cyrus shrugged.

“I just realized it. Like 5 minutes ago, literally.”

“Well I think T.J has liked you all along. And I’m gonna get him to admit it.”

Cyrus looked scared for a moment.

“Just please don’t embarrass me.”

Buffy laughed. 

“No promises.”

I never knew you were that someone waiting for me.

So, since ao3 won’t let me upload any of my fics, I decided to just write them here. This fic is gonna have a coulple of parts. In between 5-10 chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed the first one, and leave comments please! 

This Fic will also be on FanFiction.Net & follow me on Tumblr @tyrusficsblog


End file.
